Custom:LEGO Battles 3
whoever wants to help the project, go here Gameplay LEGO Battles 3, is a mix of the Traveller's Tales gameplay and LEGO Battles. As the game has 3D graphics, it makes more interesting gameplay. The player can also enable a free roam, where they can wander around the battlefield in 3rd person with 3 other players, or they can go to the usual gameplay view from the sky. The game also features older material of LEGO, and plenty other things. Story The game lacks of story, as it is just a game that you play, though it does form a story in some ways. LEGO Battles Store Unlockable Characters: * Night Lord * Willa's Apprentice * Crusader * Space Police I Officer Unlockable Forces: * Fright Knights * Blacktron Astronauts * Black Knights Levels ---- * Skeleton Encounter Characters: Crown King Army: Crown Kingdom Forces Enemies: Skeletons Boss: Black Skeleton Objective: Defend the village and defeat the black skeleton ---- * The Perfect Plan Characters: Bones and Skelly Army: None Enemies: Crown Knights Objective: Destroy the village, destroy the castle wall, and steal the secret plans. * The Ruined Plan Characters: Bones and Skelly Army: 4 Skeletons Enemies: Crown Knights Objective: Survive the Crown Kingdom Forces ---- * Minecraft! Characters: Dwarf King Army: Dwarves Enemies: Trolls Boss: Troll King Objective: Protect the dwarf miners and destroy the Troll King ---- * Turn the tables on the Evil Wizard Characters: Dwarf King, Crown King Army: Dwarves, Crown Knights Enemies: Trolls, Skeletons Boss: Bones and Skelly, The Evil Wizard, 3 Black Skeletons Objective: Destroy all the buildings, skeletons, and goblins, survive the waves, and defeat all the bosses ---- * Krysto I Characters: Commander Cold, Scooter Army: Ice Planet Astronauts Enemies: UFO Aliens, Insectoids Objective: Protect the Ice Planet Base * Krysto II Characters: Commander Cold, Scooter Army: Ice Planet Astronauts Enemies: UFO Aliens, Insectoids Objective: Survive the waves * Krysto III Characters: Commander Cold Army: Ice Planet Astronauts Enemies: UFO Aliens, Insectoids Objective: Destroy all the UFO Alien/Insectoid outposts * Krysto IV Characters: Commander Cold Army: Ice Planet Astronauts Enemies: UFO Aliens, Insectoids Boss: Gypsy Moth Objective: Defeat Gypsy Moth ---- Characters {| !Character!!Weapons!!Abilities!!Image!!Unlocked |- |Crown King | * Magic Sword | * Shoot energy from Magic Sword | ||Unlocked after completing Skeleton Encounter |- |Crown Queen | | * Slap * Command crown kingdom forces | ||Unlocked after completing Skeleton Encounter |- |Crown Knight | * Sword * Shield | * Bash enemies with shield | ||Unlocked after completing Skeleton Encounter |- |Crown Archer | * Crossbow | * Shoot arrows | ||Unlocked after completing Skeleton Encounter |- |Majisto | * Wand | * Use magic * Blast lightning from wand | ||Unlocked after completing The Ruined Plan |- |Evil Wizard | * Dark Staff | * Use dark magic * Blast dark magic from staff | ||Unlocked after completing Turn The Tables On The Evil Wizard |- |Willa's Apprentice+ | * Dark wand | * Use dark magic * Blast darkness from wand | ||Unlocked by being bought from the shop |- |Willa The Witch | * Wand | * Use magic * Blast magic from wand * Shoot lightning from hands | ||Unlocked after completing The Final Attack |- |Skelly and Bones | * Scythe | * Sneak into enemy forces | ||Unlocked after completing The Perfect Plan |- |Wither Skeleton+ | * Crossbow | * Command skeleton forces * Shoot arrows | ||Unlocked after completing Skeleton Encounter |- |Skeleton | * Skeleton Sword * Skeleton Shield | | ||Unlocked after completing Skeleton Encounter |- |Count Basil | * Bat Staff * Dark Sword | * Use dark magic * Blast dark magic from sword/staff * Suck the souls from enemy forces * Command skeleton forces | ||Unlocked after completing The Final Attack |- |Crusader+ | * Sword * Shield | * Bash enemies with shield | ||Unlocked after being bought from the shop |- |Dwarf | * Axe | * Destroy rock LEGO | ||Unlocked after completing Minecraft! |- |Dwarf King | * Golden Axe | * Destroy rock LEGO * Command dwarf forces | ||Unlocked after completing Minecraft! |- |Elf | * Bow | * Shoot arrows | ||Unlocked after completing The Final Attack! |- |Troll | * Rusty Scimitar | * Destroy rock LEGO | ||Unlocked after completing Minecraft! |- |Troll King | * Rusty Scimitar | * Command troll forces * Destroy rock LEGO | ||Unlocked after completing Minecraft! |- |Troll | * Club | * Destroy rock LEGO | ||Unlocked after completing Minecraft! |- |Rob-N-Hood | * Bow | * Shoot arrows * Steal money * Sneak into enemy forces | ||Unlocked after completing Skeleton Encounter |- |Commander Cold | * Ice Gun * Orange Transparent Chainsaw | * Destroy ice LEGO * Freeze enemy forces * Command ice planet forces | ||Unlocked after completing Krysto I |- |Scooter | * Ice Gun | | ||Unlocked after completing Krysto I |- |Ann Droid | | * Shoot laser beams from eyes * Destroy gold LEGO * Launch Rockets * Destroy silver LEGO * Punch * Headbutt || |- |Nova Hunter | * Laser Gun * Ann Droid controller remote | * Command explorien forces * Control Ann Droid || |- |Astro Droid | * Golden Pickaxe | * Destroy rock LEGO * Destroy silver LEGO * Destroy gold LEGO * Destroy LEGO * Command blacktron forces || |- |Space Police I Officer+ | * Laser Gun | | ||Unlocked after being bought in the shop |- |Night Lord+ | * Sword of Screams | * Command skeleton forces * Destroy all LEGO | ||Unlocked after being bought in the shop